fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mii Swordfighter (SSB16)
Mii Swordfighter is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. The Mii Swordfighter is the second Mii Fighter out of the Brawler and Gunner to be included into the game, Same with , Mii Swordfighter will not change due to the fact, the game is Sprite packed and very difficult to make other Miis by certain people. Mii Swordfighter does have some moves changed with some of his customs in. Attributes Mii Swordfighter has a average mobility, as his run is noticeably slower than (though their walking speed is faster) and have the lowest jump height of the Mii Fighters, along with the inability to wall jump, unlike Mii Brawler. This prevents him from chasing and keeping close to opponents like their Brawler counterparts, along with giving them one of the less reliable recoveries compared to the other two Mii Fighters. Also, his attacks are weaker and aren't dealt as quickly than the Brawler, albeit with a bit more range, although his still don't have as much range (although the Swordfighter's attacks are faster than the latter). Although he possess the ability to keep opponents at a distance with his disjointed hitboxes, the Swordfighter is particularly hampered by his previously mentioned mobility, along with surprisingly weak KO moves that are equally punishable. Of all his attacks, their reliable and strongest finishers are their forward and down smashes, ftilt, up and back aerials (along with Blade Flurry). Many of these moves have high endling lag, making whiffing them highly punishable. The Swordfighter's grounded moveset can be quite easy to punish with characters that are quick on the ground (like ), because of his low mobility. The Swordfighter is more at home in the air thanks to his quicker aerial moves that can either be used for low-percentage combos or gimping, notably his neutral and forward aerial, two of his fastest moves, his surprisingly powerful up and back aerials which can KO at a respectable percentage, and his down aerial which can semi spike. He additionally possess a decent throw combo game thanks to his moderately fast aerial moves and his throws and down tilt, notably his down throw to up aerial or down tilt to neutral or forward air, although he loses viability once the opponent is above a certain percentage and require bad DI on the opponent's part when above these percentages. However, The Swordfighter has his flaws. The Mii Swordfighter is said with all of his moves have high ending lag and high start up lag, most of his options are hard to pull off on each time. Mii Swordfighter's only main of projectile is Chakram and it's notably weak with high ending lag. The Swordfighter's recovery move is very poor and only pulls off at certain times. It's worse because the swordfighter can get gimped off the stage easily. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Throws sword in the air, spins, and catches sword similar to what does with his blaster in one of his taunts. *Side: Twirls sword, then holds it in reverse grip behind. *Down: Performs a pose similar to one of 's taunts. Also sets them back a little. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Mii Swordfighter appears from a Tornado and gets out sword. 'Idle Poses' *Looks both ways. *Holds up his sword. 'Victory Poses' *Drops from the sky, spins and poses. *Throws sword up while spinning, then points it in front. *Stabs multiple times, then spins and poses, facing the screen. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia